


Air Guitar Fever

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a bizarre rendition of Queen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Guitar Fever

Jun stands on the stage in his ridiculous outfit, hands waiting in position, and he can't help but feel actually nervous for the first time in a long time. It's a good kind of nervous, the kind that will fire his performance, make him act out a little, and he can feel his heart beat quicken as they're introduced and the opening strains of Queen's "Seven Seas Of Rhye" blasts from the sound system.

Air guitar was already going up in Jun's estimation since they first heard about it, but the thrill of performing makes him love it even more. It's something that doesn't require him to be the perfect idol, and he throws himself into the act, jumping around the stage and letting the others rile him up. He doesn't really know what he's doing for most of the performance, letting the music take him over; it feels a little like being drunk at a nightclub.

Which probably explains the way he forgets any modicum of decency he may have had and does the air guitar equivalent of grinding with Nino halfway through the song. He remembers himself quickly and covers the whole thing with a laugh, but he catches Nino's eyes and there's a dangerous look hidden in their depths and it just adds a layer to the nervous energy coursing through his body. He tries to ignore it, but he can't help the way he feels watched, even as they perform the song a second time, and it sends thrills down his spine even after they leave the stage.

Jun deludes himself for a moment that Nino's forgotten about it, but reality sets in quickly as they file into the skinny hallway backstage after the others. Nino puts a hand firmly on his lower back and pushes him through the first door they come across, closing the door behind them. It's a storage room, predictably, and the light is dim and barely lights the mischievous smirk on Nino's face as he pushes Jun back against a shelf.

"You know, you're incredibly hot with all that eyeliner," Nino breathes, chest rising and falling so fast Jun's sure that his heart is racing just as fast as his own.

"It makes me moodier," Jun replies, matching Nino's smirk. This has happened before, a handful of times, and always after concerts when their blood is racing and it's easy to forget that it would never work out, so Jun knows what's coming. Witty banter is Nino's foreplay, the same tug-of-war for the upper hand and the last word that defines the way Nino relates to people. It's not something Jun needs, but he's always up for a brief exchange before words give way to lips, tongues and fingers.

"You're going to become a brooding rock star now? Drinking habit and everything?" Nino's fingers sneak beneath Jun's long leopard print jacket and begin to tug at his belt loops.

Jun lets a quiet laugh slip and somehow makes a fist in the already skin-tight shirt Nino is wearing, pulling their bodies closer together. "Not brooding, more violent. I could have sworn I snapped a guitar string on stage just now." It's a stupid joke, but that doesn't seem to turn either of them off. It's not about the words, anyway (it won't be, not until someone says something stupid). It's about what comes next, after the breathy laughter and the teasing smiles.

"All that moody musician's passion just built up inside you, did it?" Nino punctuates the word 'passion' by letting his fingers wander up Jun's bare chest spider-like, and the shock of skin-on-skin contact is enough to make Jun gasp and bite back a moan. The tension builds in his chest, Nino's fingers prickling their way over his skin before splaying over his ribs, and Jun finds it particularly difficult to think coherently let alone come up with something witty.

So he doesn't bother. "Yeah, something like that," he mutters, leaning in before he's even finished his sentence and he can feel the smirk beneath the kiss that means Nino's won, but he doesn't care. His skin is practically on fire already, burned where Nino's fingers draw inane patterns and the kiss is scorching as he deepens it, tongue fighting to regain what ground he lost. Nino slides his hands over Jun's shoulders and nudges the jacket down to his elbows, which only serves to remind him that it is distinctly unfair that he started without a shirt.

The next few moments are a blur, a flurry of movement as they both scramble to remove articles of clothing. Jun makes quick work of Nino's shirt, breaking the feverish kiss only briefly to discard the material before moving onto his jeans. The belts are frustrating, plastic costume belts instead of anything meant for practical wear, but after some struggle they're free, each of them fighting to be the first with his hand down the other's pants.

It's juvenile and stupid, and in his waking moments Jun knows that. In this moment, though, and in his daydreams, the rush of victory felt in being the first to wrap his fingers around Nino's hard cock, catching the surprised gasp and the relaxed moan in a kiss... it's worth the juvenile stupidity of a race. Nino falters, and Jun loves it: the split-second when Nino lets himself give in, and the power Jun has goes to his head. He pushes for more, quickly, before Nino can regain his footing, but the fingernails are a light touch too much and Nino bites his lip as a warning.

Their encounter plays itself out the same as an argument: Jun is always on the offensive, pushing while Nino hangs back, waiting for the exact right moment to strike. Nino's turns are almost violent, always caustic, and have the incredible capacity to make Jun skid to a halt. In the end, nobody wins, but they've both accumulated points, which they tally with previous encounters and store away for the next time. It's just a game of give-and-take, even if they both would never admit to giving; it's the same power struggle they've had since they met, manifested in touch and teeth and tongues.

Afterwards, Jun's skin still feels like it's buzzing, but now it's more relaxed. The energy he'd had before has been spent, leaving him with the feeling that he's floating through the air. He wouldn't say it out loud, because Nino would just scoff and make fun of him, but he can see in the way Nino walks out of the closet and into the hallway that it's the same for him too. Movements are easier with this feeling, and Jun avoids the inevitable rush of questioning from the others by waiting in the storage room a moment longer. It occurs to him, then, that he and Nino should have figured this out a long time ago.

It's way better than arguing.


End file.
